


The Misadventures of the Shichibukai in Remnant

by EnsanityFanatic



Category: One Piece, RWBY
Genre: Baroque Works 2: Electric Boogaloo, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dimension Travel, Gen, Glynda is done with this shit, Kuma is nicer, The Warlords do not give a fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsanityFanatic/pseuds/EnsanityFanatic
Summary: The Oka Shichibukai are sent to Remnant one night. They are forced to adapt to their new circumstances and either try not to go public or cause a massive scene. Rated T for Doffy's language among other things. Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.Net.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or RWBY. One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Jinbe happened to be many things. Over 3 metres tall, a whale shark fish-man, and one of the Oka Shichibukai, a position he had begrudgingly taken up for the benefit of Fish-man Island.

What he did not usually happen to be was completely and utterly dumbfounded.

So you can understand his absolute shock when he woke up after a night in his ship and found himself in an unfamiliar courtyard. That was not what was shocking. What _was_ shocking was the fact that every single other one of the Shichibukai happened to be right next to him.

Unfortunately, that included Doflamingo.

"Oi, can someone tell me where in the me-loving FUCK we are right now and why I am currently standing next to these losers?"

"Please refrain from your profanity, Doflamingo." Kuma politely interjected.

Doflamingo's response was a flip of the bird and a strut over to a very convienient world map on a billboard nearby.

"Yeah, someone's pranking us. Hard. Says here we're in a land-filled bozart of a place called Remnant. Specifically the self-centered Kingdom of Vale." the flamboyant Warlord read.

Jinbe sighed, and got up to look at it. Suddenly, a loud shriek was heard and Jinbe turned to see what appeared to be a student pointing at them with wide eyes.

Said student promptly noticed Jinbe was staring at him and promptly ran off.

"Well, this island's unlike anything I've ever seen. I'm going to hazard a guess and say you guys have never seen anything like this either?" Crocodile spoke up.

There was a collective nod of the affirmative.

Crocodile grinned. "So, if Pinkie over there's reading the map correctly, that means we're either getting pranked, or we're in a different world entirely. If it's the latter, that means we can… have a little _fun._ "

Doflamingo and Moria grinned viciously, Kuma was neutral as always, Mihawk put his hand to his face in frustration, while Hancock and Jinbe began silently worrying for their own respective home countries.

Their musings were swiftly brought to an end when a tall blond woman wearing glasses swiftly marched up to them and stated in a stern voice, "Who are you and what is your business here at Beacon Academy?"

Doflamingo immediately pushed Jinbe towards her, leering, "He's our spokesperson, go address your problems with him." He was immediately punched into a nearby tree where Moria was, who tossed him to Mihawk, who used the flat of his blade to knock him into Crocodile. From there, the conflict escalated into a free-for-all between all the Warlords except Hancock (who was busy petrifying the many students who were ogling her) and Kuma (who was staring neutrally as usual).

Kuma then walked over to the blond woman, looked down at her and spoke in a neutral tone, "My name is Bartholomew Kuma. These are my… colleagues. Boa Hancock (he gestured to said woman), Jinbe (he gestured to the fish-man currently pelting Crocodile with water) and Crocodile, Donquixote Doflamingo (who was being batted around carelessly by Mihawk and Moria), Dracule Mihawk and Gecko Moria. What is your name?"

The woman paused in watching the ensuing chaos and addressed the titanic man. "Glynda Goodwitch. Mr Kuma, which kingdom do you and your colleagues come from?"

Kuma paused in thought, and then said "We are from an isolated area in this world. Could you please describe the terrain of each area for me? Except for Vale, seeing as we are here already."

Groaning in frustration, Goodwitch responded, "Atlas is a high-tech city floating in the sky, while below it Mantle is a slightly under-developed semi-slum. Surrounding them is kilometres of snowy wasteland, they are located on the northern continent of Solitas." She gestured on the aforementioned convenient map.

"On the continent of Anima in the east," she gestured again, "we have the kingdom of Mistral. A generally hilly, grassy terrain with interesting cultures intertwined within. On the western end of Sanus, which encompasses Vale as well, we have Vacuo. A sandy oasis in the desert. And in the southern island of Menagerie, we have Kuo Kuana. A tropical landscape filled with Faunus like him." she finished, gesturing to Jinbe.

By this time, the brawl between the Warlords had ceased, Hancock was surrounded by a couple dozen statues, and Kuma was in thought.

"You heard that too, right?" Kuma asked the other Warlords.

Sounds of affirmative filled the air.

"Alright," he stated, pulling off one glove. Getting the message, Hancock de-petrified the students and walked over to Kuma. Kuma continued, "If you had to travel somewhere in Remnant where would you go?" Uncharacteristically, he actually waited for the others' responses.

Hancock responded briskly, "Mistral sounds good this time of year."

Silently, Kuma raised a hand and pushed her to said location. This caused a major panic between many of the students there, whose number had grown to roughly a hundred watching.

Curious, Goodwitch asked, "Is that your Semblance?" Not knowing this term, Kuma decided to ask while the others made their decision.

"Semblance?"

"You don't know? A Semblance is a type of ability granted through Aura."

"Aura?"

"It's essentially a defensive shield representing your soul. It has to be unlocked by someone with an Aura. It can block certain attacks, as well as heal small injuries. However, it can run out, but it will refill over time."

Kuma nodded his appreciation for the information, already thinking of telling Hancock later. Turning, he asked, "Have you made your decision?"

Doflamingo snickered, and responded with: "I don't need your help to get to Atlas, I can get there myself, you bear."

Kuma's response was to push him away.

Crocodile sighed, and responded with a brief, "Vacuo."

Jinbe chorused in with, "Kuo Kuana."

Moria finished by saying, "Mantle."

Mihawk was silent as Kuma sent them to their destinations. As Kuma turned to him for his answer, Mihawk cut in by saying, "I will restart my journey to become the World's Greatest Swordsman here. Do not send me anywhere." Kuma obliged, and put his glove back on.

"WOOAAAHHH, that was so cool! How did you that? Was that your Semblance? What's your weapon like? Why is yours so big? How did you push those people away? What weapons did they have?" a certain voice from the now several-hundred-strong crowd spoke up. The owner of the voice ran out from the crowd, revealing it to be a short girl with reddish-black hair with stars in her eyes.

Mihawk asked Goodwitch, "What kind of school is this?"

The response was a brief "Combat academy."

Mihawk then addressed the short girl, "What's your name?"

The girl replied enthusiastically, "Ruby Rose, now could you show me your sword please?"

"Do you own a sword?"

"No, but I do own a high impact custom scythe-sniper rifle!"

Sighing, Mihawk addresed the crowd, "Who here uses a sword and considers themselves to be very proficient with it?"

An older girl wearing a white dress walked out from the crowd and stated plainly, "I am Weiss Schnee, and I am a swordswoman. I have Myrtenaster on me right now, in fact."

"Draw your sword. You are facing the World's Greatest Swordsman." Mihawk spoke as he drew Yoru.

"Pah! Those are just petty words. Prove yourself first before you claim to be the greatest." Weiss rebutted.

Mihawk did exactly that as he rushed forward and casually knocked Myrtenaster out of her wielder's hands and put his sword to her neck. "I win, I believe."

With that, he put his sword back in his sheath and walked back into Vale. As Kuma watched this, he remembered he still needed to tell Hancock about Aura and Semblances, so he pushed himself away.

The students, Weiss especially, were dumbfounded. Professor Goodwitch was struck dumb and quickly strode to Ozpin's office to regale to him what had just happened.


	2. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days after arriving in Remnant, the Warlords set up some power bases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow. This fanfic's popularity is really skyrocketing. I'm also entertaining the idea of getting a beta reader at this rate, or maybe a co-author. Either way, I'll start looking after I hit a milestone.
> 
> Also, for those wondering how Moria could throw around Doffy, he actually has enough physical strength for the task. If you're still skeptical, just assume it was Doppelman.
> 
> One more thing. This is set with the Warlords coming from between the Baratie Arc and the Little Garden Arc, and they arrived at Remnant during the beginning of the Volume 1-2 timeskip.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY. One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

Ozpin was not having a good day. For one, the cocoa budget had run out _again_ , which meant he was currently sipping from an empty cup.

(Personally he thought ol' Barty was just hoarding it all to make coffee. He needed to have a _serious_ talk with him…)

To make things worse, Mr Williams from the janitorial staff had handed in his resignation. Apparently it was to do with something about "practical jokes making my life infinitely harder and MY GOD I'M GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS!"

He could share in that sentiment. The day had already smacked itself onto his Top 5 Worst Days Ever, and yes that included the divorce! All 4 of them…

Realising that the rest of his Top 5 Worst Days Ever all consisted of divorces, he sat down and tried to find some painkillers for his impending headache.

All it would take was one more thing to make him start babbling incoherently.

And that one thing came in the form of Glynda Goodwitch marching out of the elevator looking angrier than the time he spilled an ice bucket on her head.

"Ozpin, we have a… situation."

He couldn't answer due to the fact that he was collapsed on his desk mumbling incoherently about how he really needed a break from life.

* * *

After Ozpin was resuscitated and he was reassured that no, the world was not ending, Goodwitch finally managed to brief Ozpin about what had happened that morning.

"This morning at 7:53 am, seven unknown individuals appeared out of nowhere in Beacon's front courtyard."

"So? Did they say anything involving _her_?"

"No. If they do know her, they are excellent at hiding it." Saying this, Goodwitch passed the scroll with the security footage to Ozpin.

As he viewed what had happened, he then stopped abruptly. "Glynda, did they happen to mention not being from around these parts?"

Glynda frowned. "Yes, they did. They didn't even know about Aura or Semblances."

Ozpin pinched his brow as he muttered, "Well this flamboyantly dressed fellow appears to be claiming to be from another world."

"Preposterous. That is simply impossible."

"Stranger things have happened before, you know. Where did they go?"

Clearing her thoughts, Goodwitch responded, "Apparently, they each decided to go to different locations. One of them had a Semblance that apparently allows him to teleport people. The woman went to Mistral, the faunus went to Kuo Kuana, the man with a hook went to Vacuo and the other tall one and the flamboyant one went to Atlas. The teleporter and the swordsman stayed put."

Ozpin sighed. "Please keep track of them, I have a feeling that they may just end up becoming very prominent in the future."

* * *

DESTINATION:

THE FORESTS OF WESTERN MISTRAL

THREE DAYS AFTER ARRIVAL

Boa Hancock was not a very pleasant person. This was excusable, considering her background, but right now she was _much_ less pleasant than her usual haughty attitude.

First she wakes up in this other world with all the other _men_ that were Warlords, which put her into a bad mood. Then she finds herself forced to go on another 'journey' via Kuma.

Of course Fate would laugh at her and send her straight into what looked like a bandit camp.

* * *

"Oi, who's that?"

"Someone tell the Boss."

"Wasn't she out scouting though?"

"Forget about it, someone landed here!"

As the dust clouds cleared, the bandits of the Branwen Tribe could then clearly see their visitor… and promptly gaped at her beauty.

For all of five seconds before absolutely everybody in a fifteen metre (50 feet for you Americans) radius immediately turned to stone.

Boa Hancock was now furious as she marched through the camp towards what looked like the exit before backing up and looking at some prisoner cages.

Prisoner cages with people in them. Correction, prisoner cages with _females_ in them. Some of them also looking suspiciously like Minks.

If there was ever a time to get loyal followers it would be now.

She looked around for a key, but she couldn't find one. Shrugging, she simply kicked down the door of the cage.

"Thank you miss, we'll do anything," croaked one of them.

"Then follow me after I'm done with the others." Hancock responded.

After kicking down the doors of all the cages, she found that she had around 20 or so followers. Not too much, but it would do. Locating the (thankfully) open front gate, she dashed through it before her Observation Haki alerted her of something in front of her.

It was a bird. A raven, to be precise. A raven that somehow had an aura that rivalled most Yonko commanders and was staring at her.

(It still didn't have anything close to her glorious self, of course.)

Shrugging, she kicked it out of her way. It rebounded off a nearby tree and through several walls in the camp before stopping. Yelling at the others to hurry up, she escaped the compound.

* * *

Raven Branwen was shocked. In the span of a few minutes, one woman had managed to turn over 50 of her subordinates to stone, free all of the hostages she had captured for bargaining usage, escape the camp, and kick her through most of the camp. On a rebound.

She had to recruit her. But first, some of the statues were returning to normal, and many were apparently muttering about some 'real good-looking woman'. She had an inkling who it was, so dropped in on the crowd (which somehow had people from both genders in it) and walked over to Vernal, who had witnessed whatever had just happened.

"Vernal. Did you happen to see what happened?"

Startled, the woman quickly turned to face Raven. "Yes, Raven. The woman apparently landed in from the sky, in a crater shaped like a paw pad. There was lots of dust, so we didn't quite see her at first, but once we saw her, she looked startled and then did something to petrify everybody. I barely managed to escape."

"So that's her Semblance." Raven muttered. "Continue."

"She apparently went for the exit, but stopped and freed the prisoners. Then they escaped…"

"And kicked me into the camp, got it." Satisfied, she started organising repair teams for the walls.

* * *

It was five days after the breakout when Kuma finally managed to find Hancock. She was cooped up in what appeared to be a wooden mockup of what Amazon Lily used to look like in the Western end of the lake in Mistral.

As the stoic behemoth marched throughout this 'new Amazon Lily', his appearance was alerted by a woman running to the largest settlement. Changing directions there, he marched over there and was greeted by Boa Hancock marching out of the 'palace' that she resided in.

She looked like she was about to say something, but then she stopped and whistled. A small-size King Taijutu crawled out from beneath the palace. Hancock stepped on said Grimm's head and was raised up to Kuma's eye level.

"What would _you_ be doing here, Kuma?" she bluntly stated.

Ignoring this, Kuma responded with, "I have come to inform of you of Aura and Semblances, which are apparently commonplace here."

"Wait, Empress, you don't know about Aura and Semblances?" an unnamed woman asked.

"I am not from around these parts." came the response.

Kuma interjected by saying, "Aura is apparently the manifestation of a soul. It acts as a defensive barrier, and can also heal small injuries. It also generates Semblances, unique abilities granted to each person."

Hancock hummed in understanding. "Is there any other reason why you need to be here, Kuma?" She had already caught his reasoning that they were simply Devil Fruit abilities but without the drawbacks.

Kuma's response was to push himself away.

* * *

DESTINATION:

THE DESERTS OF EASTERN VACUO

THREE DAYS AFTER ARRIVAL

When Crocodile landed in the desert, he was reminded of Alabasta, which reminded him of Baroque Works. It put a smile on his face. Quickly, he tested if his Logia abilities still worked. They did. His smile extended to near-Doflamingo levels.

Marching to the nearby town, he wondered what the city of Vacuo would be like.

He received his answer when 20-odd people ambushed him as soon as he set foot inside the city. After easily disposing of them, he then grinned. Picking them up with his powers, he dragged them into a nearby empty building, and asked, "Who sent you?"

"Our…selves," one breathed out.

"Congratulations. You belong to me now." He dropped them. One immediately drew a sword and rushed him. Crocodile sighed, and unceremoniously used his sand to push his hook into the attacker's head.

"Any more questions?" The frantic shaking coming from them was all he needed to hear. "Now go. Get me some recruits or I will have your head on my hook. This organisation will henceforth be called Baroque Works. Do well and you'll be promoted. Don't and you'll be dead. Dismissed."

All but one person ran out. This one then spoke up, "Sir, what should I address you by?"

Crocodile smirked. "Mr 0."

"Yes sir Mr 0 sir!"

"Loyalty, huh? That'll do you good in the long run…Mr 1."

The newly dubbed Mr 1 smiled a little. "I find sticking with strength to be productive. I'll get you the profiles and addresses of each of the others, sir. Anything else?"

"One thing. What, perchance, is your Semblance?"

"Gusts. I create gusts of wind, sir. I assume yours is your sand?"

"You would assume correct. Now get out of my sight."

As Mr 1 left, Crocodile looked around the building he was in. It appeared to be an old warehouse with several floors. Moving to the top floor, he spotted a neat office desk. He could see a good part of Vacuo from here.

Crocodile grinned. It was perfect.

* * *

DESTINATION:

THE RUNDOWN CITY OF MANTLE

THREE DAYS AFTER ARRIVAL

Gecko Moria was delighted. While that may seem odd due to the fact that Mantle's cities were extremely gloomy, he was still glad. The entire city was located directly under the shadow of Atlas. Which meant by the time he stole people's shadows they wouldn't suspect a thing.

Until they stepped into the light and burned to death.

Currently, he was walking throughout the streets of Mantle, while people were staring at him due to his height. It was only a matter of time until…

"Hey freak! Get the fuck out of our town, monster!" the deprecation was accentuated with a stone to the back of his head. Moria turned to see the interloper, a clearly drunk human with a hunchback. Grinning, he grabbed him and walked through one of Mantle's wider alleys. He stopped by one with a bright lightpost.

"Now, I am hard-pressed to find a corpse around here, whatever shall I do…I know. Doppelman!"

As his shadow-clone materialised before him and his unwilling volunteer, he ordered, "Go kill someone and bring me their corpse." The shadow-clone promptly marched off.

After a few minutes, said shadow-clone returned with the corpse of a large man holding a sword. Moria smiled in glee, before pulling out his sword-scissors and cutting his victim's shadow off, said victim passing out. As he inserted the shadow into the corpse and watched it come to life, he then had an excellent idea.

Now, he was no idiot. When he dropped down, he had heard people wonder if he was some sort of Grimm. He had looked for what a Grimm was, and he was _very_ satisfied with the result.

Thus was his idea: Use the shadows of Grimm to revive the dead, hopefully making them more ferocious and less capable of independent thought, while still leaving them under his control.

"Boss, what are we doing now?" the zombie interjected.

"KISHISHISHISHI! We are going to find us some Grimm. Also, please call me Master Moria."

"Yes, Master Moria."

Moria grabbed a lantern and stomped off, unaware that a security camera had been watching every bit of what had just happened.

* * *

"My, my, my. That is a powerful Semblance this Moria seems to have. I will have to alert Her Grace immediately."

* * *

DESTINATION:

THE FLOATING CITY OF ATLAS

THREE DAYS AFTER ARRIVAL

Donquixote Doflamingo was in an excellent mood as he strolled through the futuristic city of Atlas. He had 'obtained' a scroll from a nearby scroll shop and was now running through its many functions.

'Heheheh, this seems like a neat tool. Though, it gets boring quickly.' he thought to himself. 'Now, to have a little fun. Where should I go?' Spotting what appeared to be a manor styled differently from the buildings around him, he decided to march off to there.

Arriving at the front courtyard after disposing of the measure of security this place had, Doflamingo decided that it would be a great place to kick back and relax during his 'stay' in this world.

Kicking open the front door, Doflamingo discovered that the manor was tall enough that he wouldn't have to stoop everywhere. He continued strutting through the halls until he found an engraved wooden door that had someone talking in it. Something about 'Council' and 'military' and 'daughter' among other things.

Whatever call the owner had seemed to be over, so Doflamingo kicked open the door and strutted in, ignoring the shouts of the white-haired man in front of him as he looked around the room. It appeared to be an office.

"Who are you and how did you get in here! Do you have any idea who you are in the presence of? You should be bowing before me!"

 _That_ made him stop. Turning around to face the man who happened to have the attitude of a World Noble, he grinned.

"I think I'm going to get along _very_ well with you. Tell me who you are."

The self-entitled man stuttered, "You don't know who I am? I'll have you know I am _the_ Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, the greatest Dust exporting company in all of Remnant!"

Doflamingo grinned. He knew what Dust meant, and he _knew_ how much ber-sorry, lien he was going to get out of this. Extending a string to Jacques' neck, he snickered. "Yes, we are going to get along _very_ well, you and I. Heheheheh."

At that moment, Jacques Schnee felt _fear_.

* * *

DESTINATION:

THE BAY/DOCK OF KUO KUANA

THREE DAYS AFTER ARRIVAL

Jinbe was dumbfounded. Kuo Kuana was…strangely familiar. It reminded him of Fish-man Island's situation, but different.

This was caused by humans.

Which of course led to some parallels. People fuelled by hatred, like Arlong, Hody Jones and the White Fang, and people trying to find equality, like Queen Otohime and this Ghira Belladonna he had heard about.

He was currently lying in the water, thinking about how he would do this. Suddenly, he was alerted by his Observation Haki to the greatest Aura on the island approaching him.

He then opened his eyes to see many of the faunus staring at him in the water. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he pulled himself out of the water and straightened to his full height.

Said height happened to dwarf most of the faunus around him. He was going to pass off as a Faunus, but his appearance made it clear he had more animalistic traits than most Faunus.

"Excuse me. What would you be doing here in Kuo Kuana?" a deep voice bellowed as Ghira Belladonna stepped out from the crowd. He was slightly taller than most of the Faunus around, but still shorter than Jinbe.

Jinbe sighed, and sat down, allowing him to match Ghira's height. "I mean Menagerie no harm, I am not affiliated with the White Fang. I am simply a Faunus moving to Kuo Kuana."

The chieftain of Menagerie was skeptical. "You don't exactly look like a Faunus to me." That was a lie. If anything, he looked _especially_ like a Faunus.

"I look enough like one." Thinking, Jinbe remembered Otohime's goal. "Actually, I have a proposal. I'd like to join the crusade for equality between Faunus and humans."

Ghira narrowed his eyebrows. "And how would you do that?"

"It won't do much, but I can be a spokesperson. Speaking to each of the leaders on behalf of Faunus. Believe me, I too know the pain of discrimination." Jinbe paused, then continued. "I once had a friend, a dear friend. He too, wished for equality between our species. But after someone dear to us was murdered by humans, he was consumed by rage, and vowed to slaughter all humans in the world."

"And what happened then?"

"He committed numerous criminal acts before being sent to jail. Personally, I don't believe hatred is the right way for equality, as we would simply continue the cycle of hatred that has been going for centuries. We need acceptance."

Ghira smiled. "I can see your heart has headed down the right path. Come with me, we need to arrange a few things."

Jinbe wondered if he could really make a difference, before steeling himself. He _would_ make a difference.

* * *

DESTINATION:

THE OUTSKIRTS OF VALE

THREE DAYS AFTER ARRIVAL

As Dracule Mihawk walked through a quiet part of the outskirts of the city of Vale, he felt at ease. It was so early in the morning it was still dark, there was no-one around him, and he had challenged and defeated most of the swordsmen in Vale. He had a list of Hunters on his newly acquired scroll, and the last one left was one Qrow Branwen.

Speak of the bird, and he will appear.

As the two swordsmen stared at each other in silence, birds cawed around them, the wind picked in ferocity, and Mihawk rested a hand on the hilt of his blade.

Then Qrow pulled out a flask and started drinking.

Mihawk drew Yoru, and quick as a flash knocked the flask out of Qrow's hands.

The flask then promptly exploded.

"Man, I can't catch a break, can't I?" Qrow exasperated, drawing Harbinger, and leaving it in its sword form.

"I've done my research, and it seems that your sword turns into a scythe. Please refrain from doing so, as this is a _swordsman's_ duel."

"Yeah yeah, honour, bravery, all that yada yada." Qrow muttered as he slashed forward.

Mihawk parried his slash before leaping backward and unleashing one of his flying slash attacks. Dodging the manoeuvre, Qrow decided to try use his shotgun on Mihawk, who, with a whirl of his sword, both disappeared and sent the rounds back to Qrow. Not expecting that, Qrow managed to dodge most of the rounds, but some still managed to hit him.

"As I said, this is a _swordsman's_ duel. Quit the parlour tricks." Mihawk repeated.

Grinning, Qrow shot behind him, using the recoil to fly at the now-revealed Mihawk, who parried. Qrow moved to the offensive, moving with a flurry of slashes that Mihawk repeatedly blocked. Moving to the side quickly, Mihawk quickly rounded off a series of fast, but not strong, slashes, some of which managed to damage Qrow's aura.

His Observation Haki suddenly acted up (he had been ignoring its cues in the sword duel) and he looked up to see part of a building falling on him. Slicing it to bits, he looked back to Qrow.

"Wasn't me. Maybe you one of your slashes went wide and cut the building. Bad luck, I s'pose." Qrow responded.

Mihawk leapt back into the battle, preparing another slash. This was a surprisingly skilled opponent.

Qrow pulled out another flask and took a sip before readying himself.

(That night, people could have sworn the sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the entire night.)

* * *

As the sun rose over the horizon, Qrow lay down, defeated. His Aura was long gone, and his body was suffering from numerous near-fatal injuries.

Mihawk was better off, befitting his experiences. Amazingly he had suffered from a few tiny cuts. They were small enough that it did not matter, but it was still an amazement. After the best part of an hour, Mihawk stood victorious.

Putting Yoru away, Mihawk walked over to Qrow. "You fought well, Qrow Branwen. Much better than what I had anticipated."

"I forgot to ask, why did you challenge me anyway." Qrow asked.

"It was but another step to become the World's Greatest Swordsman."

"Nice goal. I reckon if you beat me, you must be really skilled. Not many people can do that, you know."

Mihawk smiled. Letting out his Observation Haki, he was rather surprised at the drinker's skills. If he had to guess, he'd put Qrow around the rank of people like the lesser Division Commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates or maybe some of the Tobiroppo.

Pulling out his scroll, he took a look to see how expensive a ticket to Mistral would be.

* * *

As the hawk-eyed swordsman walked away, Qrow pulled out his scroll and discreetly snapped a photo off him. He then dialled a certain someone.

"Oz. I've found someone quite interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow, this chapter was long. Well, longer than my usual 1-1.5K words. Either way, yeah, here's words for you readers!
> 
> Don't forget to check out my other story!


	3. A Few Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More check-ins. Ozpin and Co are suspecting something though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've been getting a lotta hate on my power scaling, so I've decided to both add in some small details in the previous chapter, and contribute with my own thoughts.
> 
> For why Mihawk didn't curb-stomp Qrow: Qrow is actually quite strong in his own right, easily one of the strongest people in all of RWBY. This is isn't much, of course, and I had to re-check some of my supposed statements. For example, Qrow would lose to Cracker, but not to people like Snack or some of the Novas.
> 
> But apart from that, I could see Qrow holding off Mihawk for a while. Realistically, he would have lasted an hour at most, but I use Qrow's Semblance to make Mihawk's flying slashes maybe stir up building trouble putting him off for half a second. Which would count.
> 
> I know it's still absolute BS from my mouth, but I am still new to writing fanfics, and even newer at writing fight scenes. Seriously, I cannot write them!
> 
> In other words, I am still trying to figure out the power comparison, so bear with me. If you have any honest, down-to-earth comparisons, I will gladly read and implement. In other words, no "Mihawk duelled with Shanks so he must be above Yonko level which means he can destroy Salem and be undefeatable" arguments. This is also why I used the Warlords and not the Yonko.
> 
> I will try and buff the Warlords a bit more though.
> 
> Disclaimer. I don't own One Piece or RWBY. One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

The sound of Bullheads gliding through the air was still foreign to Kuma's ears. Closing his book on 'Atlesian Science and how it is Utilised in Remnant", he started viewing them with more scrutiny.

When he had first arrived on Remnant, he was uncertain of what he was going to do now. He couldn't keep funnelling information to the Revolutionaries, so he really had no purpose here.

So Kuma had decided to slightly let go of his stoic personality, and had become slightly more benevolent.

(The others hadn't detected any change in the tall man's psyche, and didn't want to see if it changed anyway.)

Pushing himself away, he started wondering about that interesting event coming up. Apparently, it was to commemorate a war, and it was called the 'Vytal Festival'…

* * *

"Ozpin!" Ironwood greeted.

"Hello, General." Ozpin returned.

As the two talked about the Vytal Festival, both of them were also wondering about different things. Ozpin was wondering about the seven strangers that had arrived, and Ironwood was wondering about security for the Festival from _her_. There was also _that_ matter…

As he was about to turn to leave, he stopped. "Ozpin, there's one more thing. Apparently, Jacques has hired a very interesting employee."

Sighing, Ozpin replied, "How bad is it?"

"Not as bad as you might think. He seems to be an advisor and has repeatedly advocated for Faunus rights."

"But?"

"He gives off a sinister aura, and when I talked with Jacques about him, he seemed _scared_."

"What's this advisor's name."

Ironwood grimaced. "It's foreign. Doflamingo, Donquixote Doflamingo. It uses one of the Mistral naming schemes."

Ozpin shared the grimace as he remembered the thirty-odd naming schemes of Mistral and hastily reopened the conversation. "Is he one of them? He might not seem like it, but you never know."

"I'll be sure to keep watch. Have a nice day, Ozpin."

"One last thing. Qrow has alerted me to a certain man with hawk-like eyes. He merely took barely an hour to defeat him."

"Qrow... _lost?_ "

"The man did not happen to have hostile intentions. He apparently said he was becoming the Greatest Swordsman in the World. With those skills, he could easily do so."

Catching the unspoken message, Ironwood replied, "I'll look for details on him too. He'll come to Atlas eventually."

* * *

"Yes. I understand. Alright, fine. Tell that man he is not welcome here again!" Hanging up, Jacques Schnee pocketed his overly high-tech scroll and begrudgingly walked into his office.

Which was currently occupied by a flamboyantly dressed flamingo. "Why hello Jacques, I do hope you've had a good day. I was just arranging the transfer of funds between different departments of the Schnee database, I do hope you understand."

Jacques shivered, checked his Scroll, and was unsurprised to see several hundred thousand dollars missing.

Over the past few weeks, Doflamingo had single-handedly taken control of his prized SDC, and had been assuming the position of a well-mannered benefactor to the Faunus while really simply consolidating his position and gathering followers.

Oh, and he was stealing a large portion of the SDC's profit.

He had no idea what Doflamingo's endgame was, but he knew that he was powerless to stop him.

(His security were still hung on the mansion ceiling after he had tried to use them to get rid of Doflamingo.

* * *

Life was fun, Doflamingo thought. Life was fun.

While this new world (hah!) was substantially weaker than himself, they did compensate in a few interesting ways. This 'Dust' was apparently powerful, and was a way to access elemental abilities without having to eat a Logia.

So he figured he should start saving up a lot of it. When he found out how important the Schnee was, he hastily jumped into the company to set himself up for life.

He was currently in the courtyard swinging dust around on strings. The raw, powerful kind, not the weak, refined kind.

Which was why there were explosions going on everywhere.

"Heh heh heh heh! Certainly a nice piece of equipment you've got here, Jacques!" Doflamingo grinned. Said business 'owner' (because both he and Doffy knew who was _really_ in charge of the SDC) was currently trying to assassinate Doffy.

With a pistol.

Thus came about his little game, which de-escalated into Jacques running for his miserable life.

Alas, this luxury would not last forever. Jacques would expose him eventually, paint Doffy as the bad guy, but not before Doffy had taken as much money and Dust for himself as abject possible.

For now, he would just enjoy himself. Ah, there was Jacques' brat six feet from an explosion now.

* * *

Over the last few weeks, Mantle had been in a state of perpetual terror. Not from the SDC or Grimm, but from zombies.

Yes. Real zombies. They even acted like Grimm, of all things.

There was also a rumour going around that the Grimm-zombies had a master, a tall, portly man with a leek-like head.

Travis Burgundarian certainly believed those rumours. After all, said leek-like man was standing and laughing right in front of him.

"Kishishishishi! You wouldn't happen to know who I am, would you?" the behemoth asked.

Terrified, Travis responded, "You're the one that they're calling the 'Lord of Shadows', aren't you? They say you have a semblance that manipulates shadows."

"You would be correct! Although, please. Call me Moria." Moria then turned to another alleyway and pulled out a cage. Travis swore he heard a grunt of "haven't had this much exercise since 20 years ago" before Moria finally yanked it over and opened it, revealing a small Creep.

Moria then pulled out his scroll, turned on the flashlight and set it down. Travis could only watch as Moria spawned a _clone_ of himself that looked shadowy to hold the Creep down as he took out scissors and _cut_ the Creep's shadow, said Creep seemingly having the darkness in it evaporating as it disintegrated.

However, then a little hunchbacked zombie ran in and shrieked, "Master Moria, Master Moria! We've killed some interlopers in your base, sir!" True to his words, large zombies carrying corpses bounded in, shrieking and groaning all the while.

Moria grinned. "Ah, that will be convenient. I won't have to waste time killing this man right here. Bring one over, preferably a fat one." As a large zombie dropped a fat corpse down, Travis swore he was hallucinating as the corpse arose, but with…

"A Grimm?" Travis's mouth betrayed him. Moria turned and smiled.

"Yes, they look like humans and faunus but act like Grimm! However, Toby here," he gestured to the hunchbacked zombie, "was made from a human shadow. Anyways, here are your options. Get killed here, or run as far as you can."

Travis was out of there faster than he could imagine, but not before snapping a photo of Moria with his miraculously-intact scroll. He had to tell _everyone_ about his.

(When Toby asked Moria why he released Travis, Moria grinned and said he simply wanted the publicity.)

(Three days after this incident, the Atlas military would issue a bounty on the 'Lord of Shadows' Moria, valuing at 4,000,000 lien.)

* * *

"Well, he's certainly been busy. Then again, I have as well. Mr 1, do we have any news on the bait we've set?"

"Negative, sir. 4's men are being quite proactive in their checking."

Groaning, Crocodile turned in his seat and continued polishing the blood of his hook. The ex-Mr 4 had turned traitor, and he had to polish off the loose ends. Thankfully, he had found a replacement soon enough. He had set a trap for 4's organisation, but they hadn't fallen for it.

Vacuo was a great place, really. It just had the bad luck to be a reminder of Alabasta, making him in a bad mood even in the best of times.

"Never mind. I'll go get rid of those worthless ants myself. Oh, almost forgot. Mr 7 is a mole for the government. Kill him." Finishing, he stepped out of the window and turned into sand and left.

Mr 1 saluted, before sighing in relief. His boss was really quite frightening. It was a sheer miracle he was able to get on his good side. Quickly summoning up winds to cool himself, he walked to the stairs and saw Mr 7 walking past him, inconspicuously entering Mr 0's office.

Humouring him, Mr 1 walked all the way down before he heard a door click shut. Sprinting back up the stairs, he tiptoed through the corridor, before knocking on the door.

"I'm looking for some documents regarding the Faunus segregation, do you mind?" came the response.

Mr 1 snickered. That was absolute bullshit, and the worst excuse the traitor could have thought of. Mr 0 actually valued the Faunus highly for their natural advantages, and had slaughtered several people complaining. Though he didn't go the other way, killing the White Fang soldiers trying to recruit him.

Preparing a wind blade around his arm, he opened the door. Mr 7 saw him and hastily shouted, "What's the deal, I'm just searching through the documents?"

Mr 1 grimaced. "You know the deal. The boss knows, so give it up." It was already too late, as Mr 1 had clearly seen the personal files that Mr 0 had specifically ordered not to touch in Mr 7's hand. He quickly rushed up to the traitor and slammed him into the ground. He then raised his wind blade and stabbed him through the head.

He picked up the mole and walked back downstairs. When the stares of other agents met him, he stated, "Another mole." Everyone nodded and went back to work, though some of the newer ones looked sick. Finally reaching the (heavily used) corpse dumping point, he threw the body in and shut the gate.

(On second thought, nobody actually knew what was down there. The people who tried to investigate never made it back out again.)

(After Mr 0 wiped out the organisation, it was made public. In the papers next day was a bounty poster for a 'Desert King' Mr 0, valued at 3,500,000 lien. Mr 0 was mainly upset it wasn't higher than the 'Lord of Shadows', who he seemed to know.)

* * *

The mission board blinked, and processed the mission request, before granting it and reverting to its original form, minus the accepted bounty mission.

Grinning, the 'faunus' walked out of the building, stooping to acknowledge his height, and walked off. He still couldn't believe 'spokesperson' had gone into Ghira's left ear and come out of the right ear as Huntsman.

Still, being a Huntsman gave Jinbe a sense of duty, and reminded him of what he was here to do: attempt to promote equality. Which led him to his current situation: being a Huntsman and taking missions to show the better qualities of Faunuskind.

If he undermined the White Fang while doing so, that was a bonus. Ghira still believed in the purity of the Fang, but Jinbe knew the truth, having witnessed the same in his world.

Arriving at a Bullhead, he pulled out and scanned his license, and boarded, getting several inquisitive stares due to both his abnormal height and him being a Faunus.

Even worse, there seemed to actually already be a team of Huntsmen there. Human ones. Jinbe already knew how this would end.

Amazingly, he only received glances and badly-hidden glares until they had nearly arrived, upon which one of the Huntsmen walked up to him and jeered, "Where in the hell did you get that Huntsman license? A Faunus like you shouldn't have one, you animalistic freak. Hand it over so we can get you back to your cage."

One of the things that surprised Jinbe the most in this world would be how stupid people are. Like in this case, even as the Bullhead landed and Jinbe rose to his towering height to depart, the human still stood in front of him. Sighing, he backhanded him out of his way and said, "Do try and show some respect. I am a Huntsman as well, and I have earned this license. Please try to not show discrimination."

He then proceeded to the Grimm-populated area his mission alerted him to, leaving behind the shocked man on the ground.

* * *

Everyone in the Revolutionaries knew that Kuma was a quiet person, which he could concur with. So as he walked through the city of Vale at night, he was disturbed by a rather loud commotion coming from the warehouse behind him. It appeared rather spacious, so he found the door and slipped in.

Inside were many White Fang members, and they were whispering at the sight of his abrupt presence. The person on the stage, Roman Torchwick if his memory supplied him correctly, looked surprised at his presence.

Torchwick then steeled himself. With a confident air he started, "Bartholomew Kuma. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Kuma didn't question why his name was known to Torchwick, as he had already been questioned by many people in Vale already. "Are you here for a fight, or are you here for our cause?"

Snapping his Bible shut, he replied, "Neither." Suddenly, his Haki alerted him to an attack and he pushed himself out of the way. A bullet pinged itself by a box next to where he was and the warehouse plunged into darkness.

Unperturbed, Kuma pushed himself outside and prepared to deal with the inevitable conflict.

What surprised him was the robot around the size of, well, _him_ marching out while being pursued by Faunus teenagers.

Still has nothing on the Grand Line, he thought as he pushed himself towards the robot (that apparently Torchwick was piloting).

* * *

When he arrived, it was to see more teenagers with oversized guns rain down destruction on the robot. Specifically, there were now four girls battling the mech that Torchwick was piloting.

Oh, and Torchwick was losing.

Deciding to see how well the mech would hold up, he decided to send a **Pressure Cannon** at it to see what would happen.

The mech spontaneously combusted.

Huh. It was weaker than he thought.

Torchwick appeared to rise out of the destroyed mech unharmed, along with a silent short girl he had seen earlier. However, his Haki told him that the two were departing the area as fast as they could… which wasn't very fast since Torchwick was cradling two of his limbs.

Assuming it was a Semblance, (which it so often was) Kuma then walked over to the four girls that were previously battling the mech.

The red one immediately recognised him. "Woah, it's you! That stranger from weeks ago with all the others! That push thing, it has to be your Semblance right?"

However, the others were not as trusting. Rather, they immediately prepared to fight again.

Kuma sighed, then responded, "My name is Bartholomew Kuma. I am not here to fight you, and I am not affiliated with Torchwick. Yes, my Semblance is paw pads on my hands, that can repel anything I touch. I will leave now."

Saying that, he pushed himself away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So sorry, for the late update. I have exams soon, and I have to balance this with revising. That's why this chapter is so short.
> 
> I am going to try and make the Warlords stronger, so bear with me.
> 
> One last thing: Please check out my other story, 'With a Yo Ho Ho'. It would be tremendously appreciated.
> 
> Hopefully I can update on the 7th.


	4. The Days before the Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlords arrive at Vale... one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm alive! Yay! I do have news. I will be releasing a series called 'SIR: Canon Omakes' soon. More on them in their debut.
> 
> Once again, apologies for being late. Exams might be over but my school has doubled my workload in preparation for next year. Also, please read the author's note on the bottom of the page, it is highly important.
> 
> In the Mihawk fight, why Qrow suffered so little damage in the beginning is because Mihawk was still treating him as fodder, like the people he had fought thus far, which had used very little effort on Mihawk's part. Qrow's Aura is significantly stronger than most people's, so it wasn't casually annihilated in one hit. I swear, any more complaining and I'm just going to quit this fanfic.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or RWBY. One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.

*tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick-tick*

*DING-DING-DING-DING*

*BOOOOOOOM!*

Laughing at his antics, Crocodile flew out of the Dust warehouse as the last of the enemies promptly exploded. It had been an excellent heist that day, and the resistance had been minimal. Mr 2's intel had been correct.

"Well, I do believe if the… cops don't get on it fast enough they could still have a chance? No matter. It'll just be more fun to take them out later." Saying that, he tapped the communicator on his ear.

"All set?"

"Yes, sir."

Locating his office, he flew into the red-carpeted room that was his. The janitors promptly stopped vacuuming and saluted, before resuming their cleaning.

As he sat back on his comfortable leather-backed chair, he thought about how 'Baroque Works 2' had come out. If he had to say, he was rather pleased with the monopoly he had built up. The different antagonistic corporations in the east all answered to him one way or another, and the north was soon to follow.

Crocodile stood up and walked downstairs, people saluting him as he walked past. Noticing people standing by a TV, he took a look at what was there. Something about a… Vytal Festival?

Noticing his confusion, Mr 2 walked up, and responded, "It's a combat tournament, to commemorate some war shit. Held in Vale this year."

Seeing people beat the crap out of each other? Now that sounded like fun.

"I think I might go take a look at this…"

* * *

Standing over the indiscriminate pile of Grimm, bandits and bodies was one very bored master swordsman in a very uninteresting town.

Mihawk sighed. Apart from Qrow, not a single sword-wielder had been anything other than complete fodder to him. And even Qrow didn't even get a hit in.

Pulling out a map, he charted out a way to Mistral proper. He was currently around the west of the massive lake in Anima, so he would need to go…

"GO FUCK YOURSELF, SLUT!"

"LIKE YOU CAN TALK, BIRD BITCH!"

"WOOOAAAAAHHHH, CUT IT OUT!" This observer was then cut off by a scream.

Mihawk looked up, and walked over to the commotion. Seeing Hancock surrounded by twenty-odd statues, one of which must've been the 'bird bitch', he simply turned and walked away in the opposite direction.

Back with Hancock, she had picked up one person's scroll. On it said the words, 'Vytal Festival'.

"Well, I wonder what this would be about. Maybe I should go to Vale and see. With luck, I can rid the world of a couple dozen _men_ on the way."

She then walked off, sighing. Then she realised a Grimm was standing in her path. Quickly bringing it down using Conqueror's Haki, she then continued back to New Amazon Lily.

What she didn't realise is that Mihawk had inadvertently heard her words. However, he already knew what the Vytal Festival was about, and was planning to go there to see if there was anyone that could actually test him.

Seeing a Bullhead above him, he used Moonwalk to get up and walk into the Bullhead.

The White Fang inside were very surprised. "Kill him!"

Mihawk didn't even need to use Yoru.

After leaving one conscious, he got him to fly the Bullhead to Vale. Aiming his blade to the driver's neck, he started to take a nap, trusting his sword to put down any… rebellious Faunus on board.

(There were two unfortunate casualties. Bobby and Jeremy, we will remember you.)

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I'm going to go tell Moria so we can all have some fun watching people beat each other to pulp."

"Master Doflamingo, you wouldn't happen to mean, _the_ Lord of Shadows, Gecko Moria? His bounty is massive!" Doflamingo's assistant Faunus meekly answered.

"Still lower than most White Fang officials." Saying that, Doflamingo pocketed his scroll, and walked out of his quarters. A frightened Whitley outside was quickly batted through five walls, as he strolled to Jacques's room.

"Oi, Jacques! I'm off to the Vytal Festival. Don't do anything you'd regret now, or you'll lose your 'morally great advisor', and your reputation with it. See ya!" He then walked through a wall to outside, deeming it too far to walk. Reaching the edge of the floating city, he jumped off.

Flying through the air, he clung to clouds to slow his descent, using his Haki to locate Moria. Diving like a speeding missile, he crashed into the building Moria was in, waking him up from one of the fat man's naps.

"Hey leekhead!"

"Yeah, gay bastard?"

"Pink does not equal gay. Anyway, wanna go watch teenagers beat the absolute fuck out of each other?"

"Sure. Zombies! Terrorise Mantle, but if you lose 100 zombies pull back here until I return." Moria then got Doppelman to run to a ship, swapping with him once the clone was there. He then pulled his shadow back, watching as Doflamingo Shaved over to the over-sized ship Moria had found.

"To Vale!"

"Yes, to Vale!"

*clink*

* * *

"Look over there."

"Isn't that…"

"Yes, it is."

"The Huntsman they call the 'Knight of the Sea', Jinbe!"

"For a Faunus, he's really strong."

"Pssh! Doesn't matter, he's still a Faunus."

As Jinbe stepped out of the Bullhead, he breathed in the fresh Valean air. Proceeding, he walked out into the proper city of Vale.

He browsed through the bumbling city. Faunus were here too, and he was here on behalf of them. Hearing a commotion, Jinbe walked over to solve it, seeing a non-violent protest about pay wages. Just as he got there, one pulled out a weapon and moved to attack the police.

The would-be rioter froze as he felt pressure on his shoulder. Seeing Jinbe, he relaxed.

"Guys, the Faunus Warlord Jinbe is here!" Jinbe froze at hearing the familiar title.

"Excuse me," he rumbled, "would you happen to know the reasoning behind that title?"

The would-be rioter, who now had his gun away, stopped to speak. "Oh, it's because you and six other strong individuals pulled up out of obscurity and all of you made a name for yourselves, and someone coined the title 'Warlord'. It fits, since it's like being one step above a Huntsman." Finishing, he joined the cheers of the Faunus crowd.

Jinbe shook away his thoughts, and proceeded to the front of the crowd, to the police.

"These people mean you no harm. _We_ mean you no harm. We are simply trying to find a non-violent solution to equality. The White Fang may have shaken your worldview, but _we_ are not the White Fang. Please, allow us this as a step to equality, for we are people, just like you."

As he moved to continue, he was interrupted. By someone he was certainly not expecting to see.

He heard the police mutter, "A second Warlord, and the other Faunus one? May the gods have mercy on us all."

As Kuma turned to face them, someone else said, "I'm not getting paid enough for this. I'm outta here."

The police deserted in droves as the Faunus, Jinbe and Kuma continued to march to the Council office.

(That day would be hailed by Faunus all around Vale, and Jinbe would become hailed as a saviour figure by Faunus worldwide. Ghira was beaming when he heard the news.)

(The White Fang was also happy. Not a certain Adam Taurus though, no. He believed in radical revolution, and would kill Jinbe for ruining it.)

(Later, Jinbe would see a certain bounty poster for one Adam Taurus, valued at 30 million lien.)

* * *

Kuma was pleasantly surprised to see Jinbe in Vale. Judging that it must have been for the Festival, he invited Jinbe to some afternoon tea. The whale shark 'faunus' agreed to the request of the 'bear faunus' and soon they were sitting in a Faunus-owned café in specific customised chairs made by the owner, who was a massive fan of the two.

"Well, I do believe we may have become celebrities to the Faunus population, Kuma."

"Yes, I think that it is rather nice. The Faunus deserve this after all. You would know, as a fish-man."

Jinbe closed his eyes in thought. "Well, I do believe I think I have much progress in upholding equality."

"This has been a good conversation. I'm going for a walk now. It was a pleasure to see you, Jinbe." Saying this, Kuma walked off, apparently heading outside Vale.

* * *

" _Hey bear-man! Why do you have bear ears?"_

_The revolutionaries laughed at the young blonde's question. "Come on, Kuma, answer Sabo's question!"_

" _It's a hat."_

" _That's a weird hat. Oh well."_

Slipping back into consciousness, Kuma woke from his nap. He had been thinking of the Revolutionaries again.

Wondering how they were doing, Kuma continued to walk through the empty wilderness that was the outside of Vale. Ignoring the Grimm, and repelling those that attacked, he continued to walk and think. He had been doing this for a while now, walking out of the city and thinking back to the Grand Line.

He had gone clockwise around Vale from the north, and now he was at the southeast. Continuing, he could see the abandoned settlement of Mountain Glenn up ahead. Strangely, his Haki told him there were actually many panicked people under the settlement. Deciding to explore, he thought about pushing himself there, but decided to simply walk.

It was then when a Bullhead shot to Mountain Glenn above him. Curious as it landed, Kuma started walking a little faster.

When he arrived, he saw the curious girl with what appeared to be an archeologist observing some Goliaths. As the girl pulled out her scythe and stood up, Kuma created a quick **Pressure Cannon** and blasted the Goliaths out of existence.

The archeologist promptly swivelled around and asked, "What might you be doing, Bartholomew Kuma?"

"I was taking a walk, then I encountered you. Do you have a problem…"

"Oobleck, Bartholomew Oobleck. I am also known as Doctor Oobleck."

"Well, Doctor Oobleck, I will take my leave now." Kuma then left.

"Woah…" Ruby muttered.

"Yes, Kuma is quite astonishing. Over 6 metres (20 ft) tall, and with an astonishing repelling Semblance. So much that he can repel the air around him…"

The two continued walking back to their base.

* * *

"Why are you here!"

As the White Fang ran around screaming, Kuma was busy looking down at a very puzzled Roman.

"I was bored, and decided to come here. Any objections?"

"Yes, yes! Lots of them! Like, I don't know, me being backed into a corner?"

Kuma pushed Roman into the nearby train car. He had found several bombs on the train, and so he had simply pushed the explosive force out and doled it out to the White Fang. They weren't dead, but some of them may or may not have inactive limbs.

Suddenly, a hole opened up above Kuma and a girl fell onto him.

"Ow… wait, Kuma? Torchwick? What's going on?"

"You! Damn it, this day just keeps getting better and better-ow!" he yelled as Ruby nailed him to a wall using her scythe and his coat.

Amused, Kuma decided to go alert Oobleck, pushing himself through the ceiling. Finding the doctor, he told him of the situation.

Fifteen minutes later, Oobleck had concluded that the White Fang and Torchwick were planning to blow up a hole and cause a breach in Vale.

"It's a good thing you managed to stop it in time."

"Eh, I may have fallen through to here like Ruby."

The conversation was interrupted by a certain diminutive girl's appearance. While the girl appeared to pull out her umbrella in preparation to attack, Kuma's Haki told him that she was dragging Torchwick out of the train.

Testing this, he walked over to where the girl really was and attempted to push her into a wall.

It worked, the illusion shattering upon the girl becoming distracted.

While Team RWBY prepared to fight this foe, Kuma decided to head back to Vale, and pushed himself away.

* * *

"You've heard, right Ozpin? The Warlords Kuma and Jinbe are here in Vale. Kuma is understandable, given his tendency to hang around these parts, but Jinbe…" Ironwood trailed off.

Ozpin finished Ironwood's thought. "He's here for the Vytal Festival. Probably to observe, maybe support the Faunus teams."

"This is troublesome. My sources also indicate that the other Warlords have also started arriving."

"That's news to me. Where?"

* * *

" _The Lord of Shadows showed up on a large boat at midnight…"_

"Kishishishishi!"

Moria stepped off the boat. Doflamingo had left a few minutes earlier, so his reputation didn't blow out of the water.

"A new city, a new choice of zombies." Pulling out his case of shadows (yes he had a case of shadows), he summoned Doppelman.

"Now for some corpses, I reckon…ten."

Marching off, he made sure to set the charges on the boat before he left for the cemetery.

* * *

" _Donquixote Doflamingo decided to make the most flamboyant entrance possible…"_

Flying into the middle of the town square, the ten-foot flamingo smiled at the entourage awaiting him. That is to say, the many officials and civilians marvelling at such a high-ranking employee of the SDC appearing literally right on their doorstep.

One stepped up and asked, "To what do we owe the pleasure of having you here?"

"Nothing business, just here for the Vytal Festival. Though from the looks of it, it hasn't quite started yet. Do you know a place to stay?" Doflamingo replied casually.

"Oh yes. Here, we have…"

As Doflamingo followed on, he grinned at watching the festivity of this place compared to Atlas's cushy stoicness. He wondered how much better it would be to kill this place's atmosphere.

* * *

" _The Snake Empress was seen by everyone once word got around…"_

"Did you hear?"

"It's her!"

"The one they call the Snake Empress…"

"I'd like her to be the Empress of my Snake!"

The gossip continued even as the woman riding the massive snake glared in their direction.

Near immediately, every one of them was turned to stone as Hancock aimed her beam at them.

Soon enough, more of her fans showed up, with at least one TV station camera appearing.

Hancock sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long day, of mostly extermination.

* * *

" _The Desert King brought his entourage with him…"_

Crocodile turned. "Mr 3, is everyone accounted for?"

The scorpion faunus nodded. "The newly created Inter-Kingdom Expeditionary Force is fully manned."

"Good, the IEF will be highly useful in later operations. Continue to the outskirts of Vale, we'll set up shop somewhere there."

Mr 3 saluted and barked out orders to move, the IEF following suit.

Crocodile grinned. Vale was truly great this time of year, though it could use some more… red.

* * *

" _What about the one they call the 'Greatest Swordsman'?"_

" _He is here."_

"What do you mean?" Ozpin spoke.

"No I mean he's literally right there." Ironwood gestured, pointing to the dark-dressed man sitting and pouring himself some tea. Which was strange, because there was no tea in Ozpin's office.

"And good afternoon to you too." Mihawk replied.

Ozpin looked mildly shocked, but schooled his features and spoke in a calm tone, "What are you doing here?"

"It was the highest point around, so I decided to come up here. Then you two were having that quaint conversation regarding _them_. If you're wondering why some of them are there, it's because of the Vytal Festival, no doubt. Now if you'll excuse me, I must take my leave. Goodbye."

A quick slice and he was gone.

"Well, James, thank you for informing me on these developments."

"No problem, Ozpin. Regarding _those_ two prisoners we got, I'll keep my eye on them. I'm aware of the girl's Semblance thanks in part to your team's actions, I will acknowledge that."

"See you."

"You too, Ozpin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Chapter 4, wow. It feels like yesterday when I wrote 1,500 words on a whim and published it, and now here I am. Standing in front of the most flawed fanfi— nah I'm just kidding.
> 
> Now, the important part. I am looking for a beta reader, to share ideas and work out the power scaling issues. I am fully aware that many people dislike this fanfic because of it.
> 
> However, if I keep getting reviews because of this, I will have no choice but to discontinue and maybe even delete this fanfic. I am trying to fix this, but if I have no support for this fanfic… you guys will just have to go read 'With a Yo Ho Ho' instead.
> 
> Speaking of which, please read 'With a Yo Ho Ho'! I've noticed this fic being much more popular than YHH, so I want to balance it. Hopefully, you'll like it more. It's a One Piece only fanfic about a time-travelling Brook.
> 
> See you guys December! Hopefully. If I don't get beaten to death by reviewers first (honestly I should start deleting flame-like guest reviews).


End file.
